Saving Grace
by Dramione15
Summary: Harry has changed over the summer and so has Hermione. Hermione and Draco are together, which is taking affect on everyone. Both Harry and Hermione are keeping secrets from everyone. With Voldemort getting closer, will anyone finding there saving grace?
1. Trailor

_Here's a Trailer. I thought u guys and girls would like to read it. _

**Saving Grace**

**Rated: T **

**Couples: Draco/Hermione & Harry/Hermione**

**Categories: Romance, Hurt/Comfort & Drama**

**Main Characters : Hermione, Harry & Draco**

**Secrets are kept .....**

"Why wont you tell me what's wrong?"-Harry

"It's none of your business."-Hermione

**Love is formed .......**

"What are you ....."- Hermione

_sees Draco and Hermione kissing_

**People are lost ......**

_sees Draco on the ground_

"DRACO!"-Hermione

**Feelings are realised .....**

"Harry don't ..."-Hermione

_Sees Harry kiss Hermione_

"I'll always love you."-Harry

**Hearts are broken ....**

"You really love him."-Harry

"Yes.."-Hermione

"Then I'll have to suffer with the pain."-Harry

_sees Harry walk away_

**Voldemort gets closer.......**

**While all drama is lose ......**

**Will anyone live? .......**

"No one lives when Voldemort tries to kill them."-Fudge

"I lived."-Harry

**Will anyone find .........**

**there saving grace ?**

"You've been my saving grace all me until now to relies it." -Hermione

**Now In Progress**


	2. Chapter 1

Author's Notes: I have but a little bit of Twilight in this story. No characters from Twilight are in here. I just used Stephen Meyers ideas on Vampires. I will not say anymore. You must read to find out more.

Warning: May have one sexually seen.

Rated T

* * *

Saving Grace

Chapter 1

Hermione boarded the Hogwarts Express. Finding a compartment, she seats down. She had a hood on, trying to cover her face. On her right cheek was a red hand print. Catching her breath, Hermione takes out a black notebook. Opening slowly, Hermione took out a pen and started writing.

_September 11_

_I am so tired lately. I haven't been myself. Every since getting up with Draco. Why i did it? i do not know why. Maybe because he start acting so sweet around me or i was just hoping he had changed. Draco is very nice in body and hair._

_But his family's going crazy about him and I together. Even my own father._

Hermione touches her cheek, then continues .....

_I love Draco but lately i have not been connecting with him.I keep having dreams of..... of Harry. Harry has been my best guy friend since the first year of Hogwarts. I shouldn't be thinking about Harry this way. But every year he gets more and more beautiful. It's like his skin has a mind of its own. I've been realising that Harry has been acting weird lately. As to not going to class once in awhile on really sunny days. He-he.... he must be playing Quitchit. I must go now._

_Hermione Jane Granger_

The door to the compartment opened, a big smile ran across Hermione face. It was Ron Weasley and Harry Potter. To friends she had been dieing to see all summer. She ran up and hugged the two tall boys. Both with muscles on account of them playing Quitchit. Harry smiled but it soon faded.

"Mione, are you wearing a hood?" Harry asked her. Hermione just smiled and sat back down. opening her duffel bag and taking out her Advance Potions textbook.

"Same old Hermione." Ron said while laughing.

"Yea. Same old Hermione." At that moment, the train started moving. Ron decided to head to the bathroom and change, so did Hermione. Harry stayed where he was.

"Aren't you going to change?" Hermione asked him before leaving the compartment.

"I will just give me a second." Harry replied laughing. The door to the compartment closed. Harry took out a black notebook from his duffel bag. Grabbing a pen, Harry started to write.

_**September 11**_

**_What am I going to tell Ron and Hermione? What would they think of me? If I did tell someone, would i still be able to go to Hogwarts? I tell the two everything. Mostly Hermione, Her and I have become great friends over the years. But I think this secret is something I should keep to myself._**

**_It was so hard today. Trying not to overreact and attack someone. There blood is so good. Hermione .... Hermione was the hardest person to stay away from. Her blood so much like a muggle. Then with a little twist of witch. Dang it !!!! I'm doing it again !!!!_**

**_I can't stop thinking about blood. I can stop myself. I've been a vampire for 2 years now. The only thing thats making it hard to go to Hogwarts is....Hermione !!!!! Her blood is so amazing. Sometimes I can't stop myself for wanting to bite her neck and tasting the sweet blood with in her._**

**_I miss some classes, I don't come out on sunny days. Hermione's bound to figure me out soon, if she hasn't already. There is only two people who know of my little secret, Dumbledore and Professor Mcgonagall. I have to leave now write more later on today or tomorrow._**

**_Harry James Potter_**

Harry changed, Ron and Hermione came back 30 seconds later. When Hermione opened the compartment door, she thought she find a lazy Harry with no school uniform on. For sure, she was dead wrong. Hermione and Ron sat down across from Harry.

"Hey mate. How did u get dressed so bloody fast?"Ron asked as shocked as Hermione.

"I changed in the bathroom down the left aisle." Harry said laughing. Hermione looked at him in a very strange way.

_Has she caught on? _Harry thought to himself. _There is no way she caught on that fast. Maybe I have something on my face. Maybe she's thinking about something._

"I was down there. I didn't see you anywhere." Hermione said catching Harry off guard. Harry stared at her for a while trying to think of something to say.

"Maybe I left the bathroom before you got out."

At that time the train came to a stop. Harry jumped off the train, Ron and Hermione soon followed. A smile ran across Hermione's face at the site of seeing Draco. She ran up to Draco and jumped into his arms. "DRACO!" Hermione screamed while Draco swing her around. Soon the two were in a passionate kiss.

"I missed you so much." Draco breathe to her. Tears came to Hermione's eyes. She hugged Draco even tighter. She laded her head on Draco's chest.

"Don't leave me." Hermione breathed back to him. Lifting Hermione's head, Draco kissed her gently.

"I will never leave you." He said while wiping her tears. "Never."

Draco and Hermione started walking hand in hand. Harry and Ron walked up to a carrige. They were all of to Hogwarts. Back to Harry's dream home and back to life. Hermione felt so happy when she was with Draco. As they got closer to Hogwarts, Hermione laded her head back on Draco's chest. For the first time in three months, Harry and Hermione were both happy.


	3. Chapter 2

I hope more people review. I'm getting a lot of hits and vistors so. I guess I'll continue.

Plz R& R ( Read & Review)

* * *

Chapter 2

Hermione had her hand in Draco's. She was so happy, Draco saw that Hermione couldn't stop smiling. Still Hermione didn't say anything, once in a while she would kiss Draco. Again, Hermione went into her duffle bag and got out her black notebook.

_Later_

_Im so happy. I finally get to see my boyfriend again. Luckly my cheek cleared up so I could take off my hood.I love Draco but I've been thinking about Harry alot. Not only that but my father. He has never approved of Draco and i going out. Dating Draco behind my dad's back, it's killing me. Not only that were hiding it from Draco's mother and father as well. Which i knew we had to do. Everyone at school knows about us, I'm surprised Draco's dad hasn't found out yet. Or has he? Ron barely talks to me for he is mad about Draco and I. Harry on the other hand sounds like he's happy for me. Or he is just pretending, it doesn't seem like it though. I'm so scared. I'm afraid that Draco and I will be sepreated, or that Draco will leave me for someone else. He always tells me he wont. But Draco can lie and does lie sometimes. I don't think he's lying for I think he fears the same. I must go, I will write again tomorrow._

_Hermione Jane Granger_

Harry sighed, Ron and him at entered the Great Hall. They took there regualer seats in the middle of the Griffindor table. Harry looked at the great big giant doors, finding Hermione and Draco coming threw. Harry wanted to look away but he couldn't. A cool breeze swipt Hermione's hair. Getting a sniff of Hermione's blood, Harry's hand closed up as he tried to stay relaxed. Ron saw the sudden movement.

"You alright mate?" Ron asked. Harry turned his head toward his empty plate.

"I'm just peacey." Harry replied in a _harsh_ way. Ron looked over at Hermione who sat down across from them. Ron started laughing.

"What's the matter?" Hermione said looking at Ron, waiting for him to say something stupid back. Ron laughed a little while longer then caught his breath.

"Harry has a problem with you kissing Draco. He got pretty angry when he saw you two." Ron started laughing again.

Hermione looked at Harry. Fifth questions coming to her head. _so he does care? _"Is this true, Harry?"

"No." Harry laded his hand on Hermione's. looking at her straight in the eyes. "I'm happy for you."

Dumbledore started to talk, soon the first years were sorted into there house. Then food appear on trays. Harry didn't eat that much. Soon everyone was leaving the Great Hall. Hermione stopped Harry before he ran up the steps.

"I got you something." Hermione handed him a little box. "Open it, now."

Harry took the box and slowly opening it. He saw a cell phone. "Hermione, you didn't have to...."

"I brought the phone. Then put a spell on it. You can call and text on it." Pushing Harry close to her, Hermione hugged him. Harry flinched. Hermione stopped.

"My back is sore." Harry then walked up the steps, turning the corner. Harry ran upstairs. Soon, Harry was laying on his bed. His phone started ringing. Harry looked and read _1 new text message._ Harry hit OK button.

_we need to talk_

_face to face_

_Meet me at the lake tomorrow at 12:00 lunch time._

_Hermione_

Harry hit the OK button again. He knew how to use a phone because he saw Dudley do it all the time.

_Okay_

Harry hit the Ok button once again. Then a message popped up. _Message Sent._

The next day, Harry got up. Out of habit, Harry pulled the curtains to his window open. He saw a figure by the lake. Grabbing his glasses, Harry shoved them on his face. _Hermione?! _


End file.
